


Chat Request

by BlueOranges



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Good Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mask is a gay dork, Multi, Sad boi hours, Skull stop exposing him, aloha vibes, army it’s okay kid it happens, army writes fan fiction again lol, uhhh that’s it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOranges/pseuds/BlueOranges
Summary: Army couldn’t handle all the chats that were abandoned or where he was left on read.What would make this request any different?
Relationships: Aloha/Army/Mask/Skull (Splatoon), Poly S4
Kudos: 30
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	Chat Request

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh another story I wrote at like 3 AM yesterday,,,
> 
> My bad Army,,,

Army sniffled as he put his head down. He didn’t know why he even bothered. 

‘...left the chat room.’

‘...left the chat room.’

‘...left the chat room.’

‘...left the chat room.’

‘...read.’

‘...read.’

‘...read.’

He didn’t even start some of these conversations. It wasn’t his fault if the person was too dry or communicated poorly to the point he had to ask for clarification constantly. Was he too formal? For his age, he wouldn’t be considered a woomer. He was two generations too young. Yet, with his disconnection towards cephalopods his age, he might as well be. 

He didn’t understand some memes. He didn’t keep up with what was fresh nowadays. He didn’t care. 

Growing up, he didn’t have time to care. His parents had put him through multiple activities to keep him at his highest potential. He also didn’t grow up around inklings his age, and any feelings of “vulnerability” were shot down by his father. Empathy wasn’t his strong suit. He only knew how to obey orders and follow them precisely. His only escape was his imagination, and even it wasn’t kind at times.

Looking back up at the app on his phone, he looked at his profile. He had a small following, and he loved them all dearly. Army just wasn’t sure if any of them cared back. Even a little would be enough. Users had reached out to him on the other app he used, but he was fearful that the conversations would end up the same as the lasts, so he never took up their offers to chat.

Sometimes, the drill sergeant felt like the entire community he was a part of ridiculed him. His logical side told him that it was preposterous, but his anxiety always won. The community was something he had always wanted to be apart of when he was younger, but whenever he tried, his fear pushed him out.

Now he was older, but now he felt out of place yet strangely in place at the same time. Maybe he should start over again. Erase his accounts and-

‘CynicalSquid has requested to chat.’

Army squinted at the screen, thinking his eyes were playing tricks on him. It was almost 2 AM. No one in their right mind would message him at this time. Yet there the notification lay, the familiar ringtone of the app mocking him to read the optional message.

CynicalSquid: ‘Hey, read your stories. They’re pretty good.’

Army felt his heartache. This conversation was going to end quickly. He had a feeling it would.

‘DrillSergeant entered the chat.’

DrillSergeant: ‘Thank you for reading. I try my best on everyone I write.’

Army grunted as he shifted positions to lay on his back. His room was too quiet. Turning on his small nightstand BlueTooth speaker, he played lofi squid sisters. It was something to calm his nerves. 

CynicalSquid: ‘Woah, didn’t think you’d be up this late, or answer.’

Army felt numb as he replied. 

DrillSergeant: ‘Couldn’t sleep, trying to come up with ideas, yet I’m feeling unmotivated to write.’

That was a lie. Army had so many ideas. So many vent ideas that is. Yet he could never write them down. For one, they came out all wrong sometimes, and two, he didn’t want his readers to worry. It was no secret after all that every time he based the story around one particular character, the plot was a portrayal of his life. He didn’t want cephalopods to see how genuinely horrible he was.

CynicalSquid: ‘Huh...interesting. Well, if you’re not doing anything...wanna join a chat room with my other two friends and I? You’ll like them, I promise. Though...one is a bit too cheerful for my taste, he means well. The other is just really really blunt.’

This text made Army’s eyebrow raise. CynicalSquid has given him a situation he had never been in before. The drill sergeant sighed and recalled the countless times he’s been overlooked or felt alienated in group chats. 

DrillSergeant: ‘Sure.’

Army facepalmed. 

CynicalSquid: ‘Alright, I’ll add you right now.’

‘CynicalSquid invited you to chat with PartyKing and PurpleBeast’

Army hesitated but joined the chat anyways. He had already said he would. 

‘DrillSergeant entered the chat.’

DrillSergeant: ‘Greetings.’

PartyKing: ‘Howdy ~♪’

PurpleBeast: ‘Hey’

CynicalSquid: ‘Huh, thought you were going to flake last minute.’

Army cracked a smile.

DrillSergeant: ‘Thought about it. Didn’t want to be rude, though.’

PartyKing: ‘So you’re the one Masky’s been talking about all this time? So formal.’

CynicalSquid: ‘ALOHA’

PurpleBeast: ‘He’s not wrong Mask.’

CynicalSquid: ‘SKULL NOT YOU TOO. Uhhh haha sergeant don’t listen to them-‘

Army was confused. He was a bit flustered as well. Someone talked about him? He thought he should address what cynical, er Mask has typed.

DrillSergeant: ‘Im guessing your actual names are Skull, Aloha, and Mask?’

PartyKing: ‘Ding Ding Ding ~♪’

Army sighed.

DrillSergeant: ‘Guess it’s only fair I share my name with you three then. Oh, dear, whatever happened to don’t share names with strangers?’

CynicalSquid: ‘I think that died when splatgram came out.’

PurpleBeast: ‘Heh. True.’

Army chuckled. This group was delightful.

DrillSergeant: ‘Well, it’s Army.’

PartyKing: ‘Hmm... Army...Army...I’ve heard that name somewhere before...’

CynicalSquid: ‘Aloha, I'm pretty sure you’ve said everyone’s name before.’

PurpleBeast: ‘Mask leave him alone.’

PartyKing: ‘YEAH’

Army stared at his screen, confused. Why would Aloha- oh right. Army had forgotten he was the leader of Team Orange. One of the very few teams ranked S+. It made sense his name would be known. 

PartyKing: ‘I GOT IT! Army, as in Team Orange leader Army?’

DrillSergeant: ‘Yep,,, that’s me.’

Army shifted uncomfortably in his position. He wasn’t sure how he felt, knowing that these strangers knew him.

PurpleBeast: ‘Shouldn’t we call this chat the S4 then?’

Wait what. Army was even more perplexed, but then it clicked. Aloha, leader of Team Pink. Mask, leader of Team Cyan. Finally, Skull, leader of Team Purple. Other holders of the rank S+. How could he have forgotten the leaders’ names?

CynicalSquid: ‘Dude. Skull. My man. You’re a genius.’

‘CynicalSquid has changed the group name to The S4.’

PartyKing: ‘Aww, Army, I just saw your team photo! Y’all look so cute ~♪’

CynicalSquid: ‘Aloha stop being pan on main.’

PurpleBeast: ‘Mask, I warned you.’

CynicalSquid: ‘What?’

PurpleBeast: ‘You have been pestering us for weeks saying how much you’ve always wanted to text Army, but you were afraid of the outcome. You’ve been gay on main since you’ve started reading his stories. Leave Aloha alone.’

PartyKing: ‘OHHHHH’

CynicalSquid: ‘...’

Army was hiding his face in a pillow. He was screaming. His face burned. He honestly wasn’t sure how to feel. This has never happened to him before.

PartyKing: ‘Uh, oh, Skully...I think ya killed Army’

CynicalSquid: ‘Army, please don’t be weirded out.’

PurpleBeast: ‘My bad.’

Army sat up and rubbed his hands on his cheeks to make the warmth go away. Yeah, that did not work.

DrillSergeant: ‘I’m alive. No need for concern.’

PartyKing: ‘Whew, that’s good ~♪’

PurpleBeast: ‘Sorry, Mask.’

CynicalSquid: ‘Whatever...’

____

Army felt his arm being poked, and he shook himself out of his flashback. It was Mask who had nudged him. 

“You gooood...?”

Army looked at his surroundings. The four were in the living room of their shared apartment. Skull was resting with his head against Army’s, and Aloha was draped over the three’s lap, asleep as well. 

It had been a couple of months since the four had gotten together. Something Army would have never imagined. It seemed like something he’d write in a fanfiction of his own. Ever since that group chat, the four talked and even became lovers.

Skull would share his sweets and drop by Army’s apartment to make sure Army was okay and sometimes cuddled him to sleep. Skull also would send the occasional love you messages.

Aloha would text Army for hours at times, send messages ranging from innocent I love yous to...other messages. Army always knew Aloha was going to be the most physical out of the four. 

Mask would give Army feedback on his work, stay up with him during his all-nighters to write, and text him more often than Aloha. 

When the four moved in together, it was like heaven. Army never noticed how touch starved he was. The other three completed him, and he felt happy. Truly happy. Something he didn’t think would ever happen.

Army looked at Mask and smiled.

“I’m perfect.”

Maybe...joining that chat wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright squid kids, wash your hands and remember 
> 
> Stay Fresh Off the Hook


End file.
